


Surprise?

by mcmazza



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmazza/pseuds/mcmazza
Summary: After months of disappearing, Dean finds his way back home to you.





	Surprise?

I didn’t know how to react to the man standing before me. He disappeared months ago, nowhere to be found.  
And I truly did look everywhere.  
I used the skills he taught me, just in case he couldn’t be found – tracking phone GPS signals, his bank card use, hell I even contacted a friend that would help me track him down with facial recognition. There was no trace of him for the last four months.  
It had been even longer since the last time I had seen him. I was convinced he had died. I’m pretty sure that was the first comment that came out of my mouth. Although, to be fair, with his career choice, it wasn’t that far of a stretch to think that way.  
“Surprise?” He looked horrible. His jeans were covered in dirt, his torn shirt was tied around his waist and there were wet spots on his black t-shirt under his arms and down the centre of his chest. Why wasn’t he wearing that leather jacket of his? I had seen him wear the heavy outerwear in the warmest weather and refuse to remove it even when he was dying of heat.  
But none of that compared to the pain that could be seen in his forest green eyes.  
Seeing how badly he was doing, I ignored the part of me that wanted to demand answers from him, and pulled him into the house, moving so as to get him seated as quickly as possible. After all, I wouldn't get my answers if he truly did die on me. "Are you hurt? Do I need to stitch you up? What do you need me to do?"  
“Can we just lay down? I’ll call Sammy later or something, but right now I just want to be here with you.”  
I was confused, but gave in, moving towards the bedroom. I had him sit on the edge of the bed, and began reaching to lift his shirt. I planned to inspect his chest and body, making sure he truly wasn’t injured.  
Apart from the handprint burn mark on his shoulder, there didn’t seem to be any new marks or scars on his body. He didn’t even have a single bruise. I couldn’t stop inspecting that scar - it looked like he had been branded, but that a human hand was the flaming poker used.  
“Dean, please tell me something, what happened to you?” I whispered, my hand still caressing his face.  
He sighed and averted his gaze from me, “would you believe me if I said I was in hell?”  
I didn’t blink, “you hunt the paranormal for a living. I’m way past not believing the crazy shit you say.”  
“Babe, this is a whole other level of crazy, and you know it. I mean, what genius sells his soul to a demon to save his brother, knows he’s going to spend an eternity being tortured in hell, and yet somehow manages to dig himself out of the dirt twenty miles away from his girl’s home four months later?”  
I hated how broken his voice was.  
I pressed my lips to his forehead, and hugged him as tightly as possible, “I’m not going to pretend I fully understand what you’re saying. But you’re finally home and safe, and there’s no way you’re leaving anytime soon. Especially not with that haunted look in your eye. Fuck, if I didn’t know you, and how much all this means to you, I’d beg you to never leave again.” I couldn’t stop the tears that ran down my cheeks as I held him tightly to me.  
“I want to. God, I want to. But I need to see Sam.”  
I knew he’d give up hunting if I really asked him to, he’d stop and open a car body shop, we’d finally be together for more than a few days at a time, and potentially, we’d even have a kid or two. We had spoken once about what our life would be like if he wasn’t a hunter, and ever since, I wished and prayed that one day we could have that. I thought about what it would be like to have a child come wake us up on a Christmas morning, jumping into bed with us and cuddling up to their father, both of them watching me with their matching green eyes, practically begging us to get up so that we could run downstairs and open up presents.  
But I also knew that for as long as his brother was still hunting, there was no way he’d be able to enjoy this “apple pie life” that we dreamed of one day having.  
“I know Babe, just figured I’d try,” I smiled sadly. “What do you want second, food, shower, or bed?”  
“Second?”  
I smirked, “I believe it’s been a little too long since you’ve kissed me, Mr. Winchester."  
He smiled as he pulled me down to straddle his lap, "You're right, c'mere."  
God this sounds cheesy, but up until the moment our lips connected, it didn't feel like he was home.  
It always surprised me to realize how much I missed having him near me when he'd come home. The way he'd drop his duffle bag in the door, pull me close against him by wrapping his arms around my waist, the way he'd make it so much harder to kiss him just by being unable to stop smiling.  
This first kiss back was different though. He kissed me slowly and softly, gently cradling my cheek in his palm, as though he was scared he'd break me. He kissed me as though we had all the time in the world, as though maybe, just maybe he wouldn't leave on another hunt few days.  
I wasn't used to this from him. Sure, he was always careful to not hurt me, but there was always a rush. We never knew how much time we'd have before he'd get a call from Sam, or his father (when John was still alive of course) about some new suspicious activity, and he'd have to race off and save another family.  
I pulled away, looking into those green eyes, "I'm not hurting you, am I? You don't have to be tough for me Dean Winchester, I'm with you no matter what." I prayed that I was just over thinking and that this was just a side of him I never saw before, a side that would come out more often.  
I loved him in any form, but the possibility Dean that wouldn't rush off right away? That he might actually stay for a few weeks at a time? Well, that made me think like there just might be a chance of having more of a life with him. That there may be hope that one day he just might not leave at all.  
He didn't even bother answering me before pulling me back to him, placing a kiss on the corner of my mouth and resting his forehead against mine. I could barely breathe with how intensely his eyes were watching me. With just a look he had me feeling like there were sparks running along my skin.  
He was looking at me as though nothing else mattered - as though he in complete bliss. A look like that, from a man who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, was more than enough for me to forget all other responsibilities and decide to just stay here in his arms forever.  
“Dean, please babe, talk to me,” I had to know what was going through his mind.  
He shrugged, thinking over what to say. I knew he wasn’t good with “chick-flick moments”, so it wasn’t a surprise when it took him time to answer me. I didn’t mind though, I was re-memorizing the pattern of the freckles on his cheeks.  
“I didn’t think I’d ever come back home,” he finally spoke. “I didn’t think I’d see you again, or that if I did come back, that you’d forgive me for sacrificing myself, or for at least not telling you. But I’m here and you’re just worried about possibly hurting me, or if I’m injured. Throwing me out hasn’t even crossed your mind.”  
“Dean, I’m definitely annoyed that I don’t know what happened to you, but that’s mostly against your brother. After a week straight of not hearing from you, I knew something must have happened, so I called Sammy. He never answered. I’ve called him non-stop for months, and he’s never once answered. I thought you were dead, and if you really were, he never told me.”  
I didn’t stop the tears that started running down my face, “God, I don’t even know how many times I heard someone on the street close their car door and thought it was you. Or how many times I called Bobby and he’d humour me in trying to track you down, even though we were both losing hope in maybe finding you.” I hid my face in his chest, “Seeing your face when I opened that door was the best thing that I could have imagined, so there is no way that I will ever let my anger towards Sam get in the way of enjoying the fact that you’re here with me.”  
“Sam was supposed to tell you – we tried everything to keep me out of there, but nothing worked. It was just so tiring, trying to fight the inevitable. By the time I lost hope, it was so close to the deadline that I couldn't risk you getting hurt just so that I could say goodbye. He promised me he'd explain it all to you."  
I might've hugged him even tighter, "you're here now, and that’s all that matters."


End file.
